


Crash and Burn

by who_is_mattatatatat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mention of abuse, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Two years and you'd think I know proper tags, Was gonna be sad, but nah, good ending, sorry about this, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_is_mattatatatat/pseuds/who_is_mattatatatat
Summary: After a particularly bad spat with his mother, Patton finds himself forced out of his home without a clue as to where to go. On a split second decision he goes to Logan's house knowing he can seek refuge there. Once he does arrive he's told to stay put and rest while Logan and his other boyfriends take matters into their own hands.





	Crash and Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This had a continued ending where Logan, Roman, Virgil, and Dee go to Patton's house to get his belongings but it didn't turn out how I wanted it to so you get a fluff ending. Holy shit right? You usually get sad endings in every fanfic. This is my second and not last time I'm writing Sander Sides fics lol

Patton pumped his legs as fast as they would go. It felt like his bike was refusing to go faster than it already was though he knew he was already reaching the bikes ability to go any faster. His breathing was rapid and uneven, his lungs and body begging for him to stop moving, for him to take a break. But he wasn’t about to allow that to happen, not yet. The backpack he was wearing hit hard against his spine but the pain in his chest and legs forced him to ignore it. Earlier, he had hastily shoved everything of importance that he could think of into it. His wallet, his phone, any of the clothes that were within reach of his shaking hands. He wasn’t sure that he had gotten everything that he needed but he didn’t care about that now. What he cared about was getting to his boyfriend's house as quick as possible without looking back. Familiar lights overhead were flashing, a small indicator that he had just passed into Windsor Meadows, the neighborhood where Logan lived. It was far too dark to properly see his watch but he felt a small hint of pride that he got here as fast as he did. It was a thirty minute bike ride to Logan's house, granted that was how long it would take for him to get there with him taking his sweet time.

The bike gave way under him as he all but jumped off and hit the ground as he rolled into Logan’s driveway, the tall two story house radiating welcomeness. With a quick glance back the fallen bike looked just fine making him sigh with relief. He pushed himself up and nearly stumbled backwards as his vision went black for a second making him feel light headed. He shook it off though and moved to the front porch. A cute reef hung from the family's front door, fairy light circling the leafs and over a small wooden sign that read “Crofters”. Patton couldn’t help but smile at it. It was winter and winter meant holiday cheer and decorations.

Before he could raise his hand he heard the doorknob begin to turn. He quickly knocked on the door just before it began to move making the person on the other side pause. Patton held his breath while the person on the other side kept still as if contemplating whether or not to open it. He opened his mouth to try to announce himself but when he did all he got was his uneven breathing, his lungs still trying to calm themselves. That was enough for them to open the door. He couldn’t help but look to his feet and hold his hands tightly in front of him.

“Patton? What are you doing here so late?”

Patton’s head snapped up. Logan…

“C-can..can I come..come in?” Patton nervously looked around as though there was someone in the shadows waiting to drag him back home. But there was no one in the dark and there was no home.

“Of course.” Logan grabbed Patton’s hands and quickly tugged him inside the house. He led the smaller boy to the living room and sat him down on the couch. Without another word he helped take off Patton’s backpack and grabbed him a blanket from a large wicker basket. Patton liked to call it “The Blanket Box”. Logan bent down to kiss his forehead. “Please stay right here for a second, okay? I’m going to get mom and dad.”

Patton could only nod in reply as he watched Logan turn around and head upstairs. He leaned into the couch cushions and closed his eyes. He forced himself to breath through his nose as a means to even his breath. Every other second though his lungs forced him to breath through his mouth demanding oxygen. He wrapped himself tighter in the blanket and tried to think of Logan instead of what was currently racing through his mind. ‘Logan is in his pajamas. Those cute blue plaid ones I got him last winter. He looks nice in them.’

“Patton? Honey?” Logan’s mother's voice broke him out of his thoughts. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there thinking of anything else but the present. She was sitting in front of him with concern burning in her expression, Logan right behind her with his arms crossed tight with an unreadable expression.

“H-hi, Ms. Crofter.” Patton offered a weak smile but it didn’t really match his eyes. It seemed as though Ms. Crofter saw right through his fake smile because she leaned in closer and rested her arms on his thighs.

“What’s happened to you my dearie? You’re shaking like a leaf and you’re all scraped up.” She took his hands into hers and rubbed soft circles into his palms. “Why, even your hands are torn up.” Patton look at his palm and took notice that she was right. ‘I must have hit the ground hard enough to tear skin.’ He thought. It frightened him that that was another thing he would have to bandage, if he could bandage it tonight. The only thing he had planned as of now was to seek refuge for the night. He couldn’t think straight.

He shook his head and swallowed hard, the lump in his throat refusing to go away. “I h-had a spat with my..with my mom an..and her b-boyfrien-friend.” He couldn’t stop stuttering as he spoke.

“Oh no.” Logan mumbled as he moved around his mother and sat down next to Patton. He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. Patton immediately leaned into him grateful for the added warmth that grounded him. A few seconds of silence followed as he closed his eyes trying to think calmly. He told himself if he could think calmly then he could stop stuttering and maybe prevent himself from falling apart.

Yes, this wasn’t the first time he showed up to the Crofters house in need of help but tonight felt different. His mother's words still rang loudly in his ears.

_ “Get out of here! I’ve tolerated your disrespect towards my boyfriend long enough! You disgraceful horrid young man.”  _ Her annunciation of each insult harsher than the last. _ “If you can’t respect my boyfriend then get out of here! Hurry up and leave. You’re not welcome here. Leave!” _ A push, a shove, the a harsh slap that made his vision swim.

Patton’s breathing became rapid as he tried to force her words down but they kept coming back up. He pulled his hands away as he tore off his glasses and shoving his palms into his eyes as tears welled up. “She..she..” He tried to force what he was thinking but was interrupted by hiccups. Logan wrapped his other arm around him now trying to hold his closer.

“Hey, shh. Take your time.” Logan whispered while pressing a kiss into Patton’s head. He gently took his hands into his own and rubbed circles into them just as his mother did seconds ago. He hummed "You are my Sunshine" softly while watching his dad carefully pick up Patton's backpack. His father motioned for his wife to come over to see the contents of the bag. Logan couldn't see from the couch but whatever its contents hide made his skin crawl. His mother held her hands to her mouth, her eyes widening as she put two and two together praying that she was wrong.

Patton snuggled his head into the others chest and tried to walk himself through his breathing exercise. It took him a few minutes to even out his breathing because every time he tried to hold in for seven seconds his lungs would refuse and gasp for air. Everything was going to be alright. Logan was here holding him tight and Mr. and Mrs. Crofter were on the other side of the room. It was going to be okay. “She kicked me out.” He whispered. If he hadn’t been so close to Logan no one would have heard him.

Patton expected Logan to start to fret or worry into overdrive like he had done many times in the past. What he didn’t expect was for Logan's arms to go limp, his shoulders slack, and his breathing to stop. He looked up to Logan but couldn’t see his face. A few seconds of silence passed between them before Logan slowly rose. “Patton?” Logan's voice was cold and daring.

“Y-yes?” Patton’s grip on the blanket loosened instinctively getting ready to get up as well and comfort the other. He paused waiting to see what would happen next because for once he was filled with uncertainty of what Logan was about to do.

“Your mother. She’s responsible for the multiple damages to your body, correct?” Patton could only nod in confirmation as another lump threatened to form in his throat. “I thought so. And your phone, I take it that it’s dead?” Another nod.

“What-” Patton was going to ask where this was going but he was promptly cut off.

“I am going to call Virgil, Roman, and Dee. We are going to be gone for roughly an hour and a half. Once we come back we will all stay here for the night. You are going to stay here till I come back whether here in the living room or in my room.” Logan was already moving to the kitchen to get his car keys before Patton could speak up. He hadn’t heard him speak like this in quite awhile. His voice was cold and calculating. As if daring anyone to disagree with him. As Logan walked back into the living room Patton could see that he was chewing his bottom lip, a habit he did when either upset or angry. Patton could guess which one it was. Logan paused halfway towards the front door before turning back around to kiss Patton gently. “Everything’s going to be okay, I promise. All four of us love you so so much that I’m at a loss for proper words to express it. We’ll come back with all of your belongings and we’ll pitch a blanket fort up and watch as many movies as you want. We’ll make all the cookies and sweets you want. And if you want to do something different then we’ll do just that.” Logan ran his hands through Patton's hair and smiled. “I love you, Patton Heart.”

“I love you too, Logan Crofter.” Patton couldn’t help but let out a breathy laugh which made Logan laugh along.

“I’ll be right back love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas of how to continue this story should I eventually try to write one? Scream them into an envelope and eventually someone will hear you. Or perhaps scribble them on acorns and rattle them around in an empty skull till I hear you.
> 
> Or, you leave a comment if the first two don't work out after five attempts.


End file.
